


Soft, glossy panties - white

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Makeshift toys, Sam In Panties, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: Sam looks undeniable hot in panties. Dean enjoys the view every time.Money was tight and usually best spent in food, gas and motel rooms. For the extra-bit of fun during their hot, physical love sessions they had to improvise a little.Dean's lost in fascination while his thumb paints Sam's lower lip with the berry, colouring them dark purple-blue. Adding this little feminine touch to the young man's body has a unexpected effect on Dean, making his jeans too tight.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 193





	Soft, glossy panties - white

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little, very loose series of short stories in where Sam wears soft, glossy panties. 
> 
> This one is set in the second half of season one.
> 
> More Sam in panties:  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dusky pink (Pre-series & first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814856)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dark red (Set in season 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814394)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - black (Set at the end of season 9 / non-con)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430956)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - baby pink (Set in Season 14/15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474340)  
> [Soft, glossy panties – scarlet (set in the beginning of 15x20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191774)

Sam looks delicious. Hot and hard and hungry for more. There's a solid cock trapped underneath the fake-silk underwear. Some white, shiny panties with a tiny bow tie at the front and a little stain of pre-cum underneath.

His legs are decorated by a pair of white, slightly transparent stockings that already have a few rips due to the constant use. Sam is crouching on the floor, knees touching the ground, hands tied behind the pillar in the middle of the motel room. He's panting and still adjusting to the object stretching his butthole. 

Money is tight and the Winchester didn't dare to waste it on toys like that. When you're horny, you can always jerk off in a shower, but when you're hungry...  
The only exception they allowed themselves was a bottle of lube, that is now one of their most precious possessions and only used by Dean when he fucks Sam. 

Or, in this case, pushing a slim can of deodorant into his brother after Dean pulled a rubber around it. Now this thing is half-way in, opening him up nicely. He watches him going slightly up and down, fucking himself on the can, but with little satisfaction. 

With a few drops of liquid soap in his hand, Dean crouches down beside him, freeing his cock from the fabric to give him some firm strokes, building up Sam's need for relief, increasing his desire just to force the leaking dick back in. The panties are tight around his crotch, squeezing his balls a little too much, since the back part of the panties is pulled aside for the can. It's the fifth time in the last ten minutes that he teases his little brother like that and the younger one is nothing but a needy mess. 

_”Dean, please... I need...”_ Sam's moaning, breath hitching from arousal.  
_”Not yet, princess...”_ Dean picks a blueberry out of a blueberry muffin, squeezing it with his fingers before smearing it over his Sam's parted lips like lipstick. He lets Dean do this while he looks up to him, eyes lustful and seducing.

 _”You are so pretty like that.”_ Dean's lost in fascination while his thumb paints the lower lip with the berry, colouring them dark purple-blue. Adding this little feminine touch to the young man's body has a unexpected effect on Dean, making his jeans too tight. He just wants to fuck this beautiful human being, fuck it senseless until he's unable to walk. 

Pushing the thumb in, he lets him clean the juice from it, sucking it like a lollipop.  
_”Keep fucking yourself on that can for me.”_ Sam's hips immediately start to move and the sound of the metal touching the ground whenever Sam lowers his body is audible along with Sam's voiceless moaning. 

The sensual silence is interrupted when Dean gets up and drops his jeans. He has to bend his knees in an awkward angle, but he wants Sam's lips sucking on his cock so badly that he doesn't think about it. One hand on the pillar for balance, the other in Sam's hair as he shoves his dick between the freshly coloured lips and deep down his throat.

A moment of domination, emphasize who is in charge as his dick stays down his pipe for a few seconds. His stretched lips, big, glistening eyes looking up at him. Eyes that beg for satisfaction. Sam can't breath but he waits silently until Dean pulls back again, giving Sam the chance to breath before he licks and sucks on the sensitive tip, poking the slit for every drop of pre-cum. Lips now tight and the tongue playful and wet, Dean slowly thrusts. The sight from above is plain pornographic. White satin on the adolescent body, dark puffy lips dripping with saliva, Sam working himself on the can while satisfying Dean. He'd love just to bend him over and fuck him but he rather enjoys his view a little longer. 

Sam starts mewling but never parts his lips. Dean knows Sam's needy now, the leaking bulk in his panties, the frantic movements of his hips. With pleading eyes he looks up and Dean pulls out.

 _”Do you want to say something?”_  
_”Please, Dean... I need it, I need it now, please...”_  
_”Maybe I should pull our little makeshift toy out of you and leave you a little like this.”_  
_”No, no no no no... please, please, just...”_  
_”Just what?”_  
_”Just... oh, come on, just take me.”_  
_”Take you where? Outside? To dinner?”_ Dean's stroking his solid cock in front of Sam's hungry eyes. Sam feels awkward and Dean knows.  
_”Just... fuck me, geez, Dean, just fuck me, please!”_

Finally, Dean walks around Sam and opens the rope, helping his little brother up to the bed where he positions himself on all four while the can sticks out his ass.  
_”This looks so good. Maybe next time I use a bottle on you.”_ Dean grabs the end of it and pushes in further in and out.  
_”Dean, please...”_  
_”Shhh, don't move.”_ Sam lets him enjoy his little teasing game, even though he's about to lose his fucking mind, overwhelmed by his physical need, his hard cock painfully trapped inside the panties. 

Ever so gently, Dean pulls the can out, except for the last edge. A quick, swift move, a wet _plop_ and Sam's pink hole is gaping for a moment, underlining how desperate he is to be fucked. 

Dean licks his lips at the sight. Sam's panties drop and his hard cock stretches into air. Dean spreads a thick layer of lube on his cock and immediately enters Sam's needy body, easily penetrating the soft, pink hole. _”Finally...”_ He whispers as Dean uses the rest of the lube on his hand to smear it over Sam's leaking member, knowing that he's already so close in coming. 

_”You did good, Sammy. My good boy is all soft.”_ His brother's body feels amazing. Not too tight, but his hole still clutches nicely around his cock. He stops jerking Sam's dick for a moment to grab his hips, thrusting hard and fast into him. 

Sam's indulging the feeling of Dean's dick stretching him inside, filling him up. 

They're panting and Sam's moaning becomes a little too loud for their own good, but he just can't stop. It feels too fucking good and they won't take much longer anyway.

Sam pushes his face into the cushion, drowning his noise and the continues to stroke himself in the same rhythm as Dean fucks into him. They are a senseless hot mess, surrounded by wet sounds and ecstatic groaning.  
_”I'll fill your pussy real good, baby.”_ Drops of sweat land on Sam's back.  
_”You'll be all dripping...”_ There's something violent about the last seconds, the force Dean uses to thrust deeper and harder, nearly impaling Sam's body. 

Dean yells as he finally shoots his loads into him, the sensation taking him to a new high as he keeps spilling, dick twitching. Sam feels it as he groans into his cushion, shooting his own cum all over the bed beneath him, milking the last drops out of him as Dean drops himself onto Sam.

They both collapse sweaty and messy while feeling incredibly good and satisfied. Coming down slowly while catching their breath, they drift into a cosy sleep. Dean's arms wrapped around Sam.

Sam's the first one to wake up after an hour, feeling cold and sticky now. He needs a shower. As he gets up he immediately feels Dean's cum lingering around his hole. Looking at his brother, Sam just smiles. He undresses completely, getting rid of the panties and pulling the ripped stockings from his legs. Taking another look at his snoring brother, Sam feels genuinely content for a moment. With a smile on his lips, he takes a long, hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥
> 
> A lot more Sam in panties:  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dusky pink (Pre-series & first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814856)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dark red (Set in season 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814394)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - black (Set at the end of season 9 / non-con)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430956)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - baby pink (Set in Season 14/15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474340)  
> [Soft, glossy panties – scarlet (set in the beginning of 15x20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191774)


End file.
